Computer networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) and Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs) can be complex to operate. Corporations use network management software applications to maintain computer networks. The network management software applications can display the network topology and indicate any failures in the computer network. An example of a network management software application, is the Hewlett-Packard Open View Network Node Manager (NNM) product.
Corporations may employ a service provider to connect networks of remotely located offices. For example, a corporation may have a local network in one city and another local network in another city. The local networks are entirely under the control of the corporation and may be managed by the corporation. The corporation could contract out the connection of these two offices to a service provider. The two local networks can be connected over a virtual circuit, e.g., a private virtual circuit, using a network from a service provider. The service provider network can be a frame relay network or any other type of network. Since the corporation does not own the service provider network, the corporation cannot manage or monitor problems within the virtual circuit that occur in the service provider network.